Norman Osborn (Earth-1600)
Norman Osborn (a.k.a. the Green Goblin) is the CEO of Oscorp. He was exposed to some of his Oz formula in an experiment, resulting in him becoming the Green Goblin. History Early Life As a child,' '''Norman became obsessed with gaining wealth and power. His father, a failed business inventor who claimed that he was swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune, took out his rage on Norman. Norman would not allow himself to become a failure like his father, he realized that he could not depend on him for financial security, thus began working after school. Norman studied chemistry and electrical engineering in college, and also took a number of courses in business administration. One of his teachers was Professor Mendel Stromm. They became good friends and later formed a business partnership. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, they called their company, Oscorp. Norman married his college love interest and they had a son: Harry. Unfortunately, his wife became ill. After she died, Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for young Harry. He also became a corrupt businessman and further neglected his son. Norman met Harry's best frined, Peter Parker, who was gifted in science. He took an immediate liking to Peter when he was informed that he can understand his work, and later admired Peter's desire to make his own way into the world, rather than accepting Osborn's help. The Green Goblin Norman began a new project that would change his life. He tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum for S.H.I.E.L.D. He did this through the use of spiders, which scientists injected with Norman's Oz formula, a prototype super soldier serum, and labeling them as "super-spiders." Even though the serum proved to be a success through animals, he was never able to establish human trials, leaving him pondering that his project was somewhat of a failure. He later discovered that one of the OZ-injected spiders bit Peter on a field trip to Oscorp. Peter developed amazing powers, and Norman theorized that since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, if Norman were to receive OZ combined with his own DNA he could become a heightened version of himself, so he and Stromm conducted an experiment with Norman injecting himself with the formula, hoping to prove his formula was a success. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, sabotaged the experiment, forcing Norman to be unconcious. At the hospital, Osborn found himself thinking more clearly than ever before, not knowing that he would slowly reach insanity. The accident makes Norman a lot stronger, but also results in the creation of a different entity. He creates a goblin-like costume, steals one of Oscorp's gliders and weapons, and goes on a murdering spree against anyone who threatened Osborn's power as the Green Goblin. Goblin Night Return Goblin City and Death The Clone Saga Spider-Island Dark Reign Siege of Asgard Legacy Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength''' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Combatant' Trivia *His powers in this universe are a fusion of his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Earth-1600 Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Insanity Category:Flight Category:Versions of Green Goblin Category:Martial Artists Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Healing Factor Category:Alternate Form Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Driving Category:Murderers Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Intimidation Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Living Characters Category:Super Leaping Category:Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Smart Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Scientists Category:Super Senses Category:Explosion Creation Category:Oscorp (Earth-1600) Category:CEOs Category:Sinister Twelve (Earth-1600) Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1600) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Goblin Empire (Earth-1600) Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Oz Formula Category:Osborn Family (Earth-1600) Category:Goblins Category:Goblin Formula Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-1600) Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Spider-Woman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:High Body Count